Battle of McCarran
by Caesarslegion94
Summary: This correlates with my other story the Gates of New Vegas in that this explains how the Courier Gaius fought the second largest and important NCR location. He uses every advantage and ally possible to burn the NCR camp before he turns to Hoover Dam. T for violence
1. The Wolf and the Prey

Before the Legion would descend on the Mojave, Gaius and other agents of Caesar wanted to eliminate any enemies possible before they cross the Colorado. Most of Caesar's frumentarii killed a lone ranger or burned a small farm but Gaius had larger plans in store for the Legion. He would not make do with such small acts of war. He communicated on a radio to inform Caesar of a new plan that was being formed but first he needed an army.

Gaius strode into the blood red tent of Caesar on Fortification Hill wearing his battle armor. He wore a uniform of a Legion explorer coupled with a jacket he earned in the Divide. As he walked the heads of many of the NCR profligates were slung on his belt and bounced with every step. Caesar was now cured of his tumor and sat up straight with pride and relief from the pain "What is it you want Gaius?"

"He bowed low and spoke with his odd accent that sounded strange and varied with every word he spoke "My lord Caesar with the Legion building up for Hoover Dam I believe that if we break more NCR positions before the battle, Hoover Dam will be all alone with no support cut off from their forces that have no hope. Not to overuse the symbol but they will be a bleeding bear that lost one of its heads. I and two contubernium of my explorers already took care of Camp Golf and many of the Rangers stationed there, hence Hanlon's head on my belt." He pointed to the head of the old warrior who Caesar respected and had Gaius not killed may have let him live. But it was no matter and Caesar leaned forward as the black fur of the yao gaui pelt brushed against his neck "What did you have in mind surely McCarran is too fortified even for you you may have burned Forlorn Hope but McCarran is their second most fortified base."

Gaius leaned his head down and laughed "That is the exact location I was thinking of. It is now more isolated with the destruction of Forlorn Hope by my forces, the Great Khans have burned the western roads and Bitter Springs is ours. We have more stable outpost in the Mojave then the NCR does and once we rid ourselves of McCarran we will surely have paved the way to victory at the Dam." Gaius would take any opportunity available to win the war using any ally that would side with them including profligates and degenerates. If a weapon was there why not use it.

"Thank you I appreciate your understanding of our views I have given you three contubernium of Legionaries and I see somehow you also have two contubernium of my explorers to command and another honor is to be bestowed upon you, because of your victories I give you the title of Military Tribune, a title I created recently since there are too many centurions and too few Legates and nothing in between those ranks. Anyway Tribune I give you one full Cohort coupled with a force of one hundred white legs who have come down before the rest of Canaan is occupied to show their support and since the Great Khans are your tribe you can command them as you wish. What is your plan?"

"Apologies Mighty Caesar but even with all of these trusted men here I wish to keep my plans secret until they are unleashed I do not want to ruin the surprise." Caesar became slightly annoyed, anyone else may have been flogged but the man who was becoming his greatest soldier and symbol would stay unharmed. "Very well I want a Holodisk of the battle as least. I will give you this because of the many feats you have achieved for us. You already proven yourself as a military commander, Legatus Lanius is the hammer to smash the NCR but you are the tip of our javelin thrust into the stomach of the Mojave and you will make them bleed as Lanius crushes their skull. Now go and may Mars protect you."

"Gaius bowed his head and Lucius came forward with something under a red cloak. "As Tribune you will be given a new helmet and medals along with more power and responsibilites." He pulled away the cloth and showed a former NCR ranger helmet that was painted red and gold with the symbol of the Legion on it. "Use the symbol of NCR control against them Amicus and wear this symbol with pride." Lucius gave a encouraging smile to his friend and fellow warrior as he gave him a medal idolized with a bear pelt on it and spoke "In memory of your victories at Forlorn Hope, Camp Golf, and several of the Ranger Stations we give you this."

Gaius was honored and bowed his head "Thank you Lucius, Caesar I will not fail you." Caesar pointed his finger as his soldier "See that you don't the Legion does not tolerate failure as you are well aware." Both looked at his pistol that came from Zion and Gaius nodded again as he pulled down the explorer hood and placed the Ranger helmet on his head. "True to Caesar." He walked out of the Fort back to the Great Khan village in Red Rock Canyon. The road would be long to return but by the time of his return he would have the full plan ready.

He stood at the gates of Fortification Hill and waited for his cohort. As the sun set and several boats were put into the docks he turned and saw a force of Legionaries of all three main ranks led by eight Decanii and a man he recognized a its front. Dead Sea rushed forward and saluted, he was wearing heavy Centurion armor and did not seem pleased with the weight "Even though the mighty Cesar gave me the rank of Centurion to fight for you I am not yet comfortable fighting in it." Gaius could understand and preferred to be light on his feet without the loud clanking of Dead Sea's armor.

"I am glad you are here Amicus." They both put out their hands and shook. "I will speak to the soldiers before we leave." Dead Sea nodded and Gaius stepped forward "Soldiers I am sure many of you know me, of those who do not I am Gaius, I am the weapon of Caesar in the Mojave, we are about to plan the most ambitious attack since the First Battle of the Hoover Dam and this time we will not fail." His soldiers cheered and they embarked on the dozens of boats that crossed the Colorado close to Dead Sea's old encampment of Nelson. Lucullus led the raft Gaius was on and he spoke "It is odd to think that I only saw you as a profligate when I first met you now you are more of a influence in the Legion than some who were raised in it."

"Once we win Lucullus I want us to make a Navy you can lead." Lucullus leaned on his oar and smiled liek a child "That would be nice I heard of giant iron hulks that can destroy cities with their firepower."

As the boats floated silently across the river Gaius smiled to himself knowing that even if he did not have Caesar's approval he would have gone ahead with the plan and had been gathering the forces at the village for a week before he was authorized but this time he had an entire cohort with him and comrades ready to fight and die with him. Dead Sea was a trusted friend and ally since the Battle of Forlorn Hope and he would repay his friend Gaius for not fighting in the raid. Dead Sea was actually joking when he told Gaius to take Forlorn Hope but later that day when he came back with sa dozen Ranger and Officer heads he was awestruck. Papa Khan for his loyalty and ferocity was given the honor of commanding the Tenth contubernium and several other Legion and Khans being given command.

"Before they reached the village Gaius stopped the legionaries who were not even tired from their long march across the Mojave that took two days under a burning sun "Soldiers of Caesar I understand that you see all others as profligates. DO not think that with the Great Khans and the White Legs who are coming they stood against the NCR by themselves for decades and even after a massacre at Bitter Springs still stand, they are as dangerous and willing to fight and die for the cause as you are. The White Legs and I took New Canaan and Zion Valley. Respect them or you will lose mine."

Dead Sea stepped forward in his new metal armor that clanked "I have seen them fight before, a group of three Khans with repeaters took one a platoon of nine NCR soldiers with carbines and killed them all. They are brave men."

"And women" They turned and saw Melissa one of the best warriors the Great Khans had to offer. She was wearing the traditional vest of the Khans and carried a hunting rifle on her back. Her wild hair shot out on both sides of her head and to the conservative haircuts of the Legion save a few Mohawks it seemed to be from an entirely different culture. Gaius did not tell her about how her father died only that Deathclaws made it further down the highway and he would not see her again. He still felt guilty for not realizing that a pack of Deathclaws were outside the Quarry when he Cass, Ed-e and a squad of mercenaries attacked them. Of course the mercenaries were bait but Chomps was not supposed to be there with a grenade launcher and firing it at the Alpha. His daughter clearly took his courage and held her head high.

"Gaius smiled "Indeed and women are fighters too, is Papa here?" She nodded "He has gathered the war party for the attack but he is concerned how long it is taking, he wants to kill them all now." Gaius smiled sharing the same hate for the NCR "Understandable his nephew was killed at Bitter Springs." Melissa spat on the ground "The NCR will pay for that."

"Agreed, I am all too happy to create a pile of NCR heads for the lost children that day." Both Gaius and Melissa were surprised by a legionary showed such opinions of sympathy, perhaps shown in an odd way,nevertheless Melissa quickly took a liking to the man. Gaius did not have time for this sudden budding romance "Legion set up your tents and get to know your brothers and sisters in arms Dead Sea come with me I need all of the leaders in Papa Khans longhouse."

"Do not forget us Ouslander." Gaius smiled as one hundred White Legs came running into the Valley. They made up for their lack of technology and clothing with ferocity and dedication only matched by the Khans and Legion. Their leader Foot-On-Thorat knelt before the mighty warrior that killed the Burned Man "We are here to serve the Legion and you mighty warrior." Gaius folded his arms and approved of them "Come with me Foot-On-Throat we need to discuss our plans for war.

The legion quickly marched into the canyon and put up their tents in minutes and began to interact with the Khans and White Legs while Gaius, Dead Sea, and Foot-Upon-Throat went to the longhouse. Before they entered all three turned and watched the sun set and illuminate the canyon. Dead Sea marveled at the beautiful red rocks "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Gaius nodded "Yes Zion Valley where the white legs have come down from, beautiful place once this war is over you should go there." Foot-On-Throat agreed wholeheartedly about his new homeland.

"Perhaps Melissa would want to see it?" Gaius turned to him "You do realize you just met her right?" Dead Sea shrugged "In the legion sometimes when women and men marry they do not even get such an introduction. Anyway we have a war to fight." Gaius showed his teeth behind his helmet in annoyance "Indeed we do, come on." He knew that his relationship with Cass would soon be condemned and was annoyed when others were happy.

"The opened the door and saw Papa Khan laughing and drinking "Ah my heir you have returned to us how soon will we kill the NCR dogs." Dead Sea was disgusted by alcohol it made one weak and lose purpose same as with chems but said nothing out of respect. Foot-On-Throat on the other hand was already reaching for a bottle while Gaius hugged his surrogate father "Papa this is Dead Sea, a man of the legion and my cohort. Foot-On-Throat is another Tribal liek you,you would like his people they have the same spirit you do. Have the other leaders arrived yet?"

"He nodded and pointed to a door "They are discussing plans behind that door. GET OUT HERE EVERYONE, GAIUS IS HERE." Gaius was surprised by the shouting and put his hands to his ears as he saw Regis ready for war instead of talking. Raquel ventured out from her safe base for this fight and was excited abotu being int he outside world and blowing it up.

"Where are the fiends?" Gaius turned to Papa Khan in annoyance and he replied "They sent an emissary and said they did not want to go this far away from their vault but they are ready for the battle." Gaius became irritated but continued forward "Very well Dead Sea do you have the map? Yes? Good thank you everyone sit down."

"They complied and Dead Sea laid a map of New Vegas and McCarran in particular on the table. Gaius began his plan "There is a bridge to the west which practically divides Fiend territory from NCR. Without the First Recon the fiends do not need to be as concerned with as precise of sniper fire and I am sending a force of fifty fiends onto the bridge to attack the barricades. Fifty more will pour out from two stairwells and encircle the barricades. In correct NCR military strategy they will send more soldiers to the walls and other barricades as well as send one to three squads to help relieve the attacked forces. That is when the boomers come in. Raquel how many Boomers are with you now?""She counted in her head "We have thirty here all with missile launchers and our artillery ready to fire." Gaius grinned and grabbed a pen and circled areas of the map. "Good thank you for helping us by the way, I want the artillery to fire at these locations once the battle is joined." He circled the communication tower and several key areas of the walls of the base. "The boomers here will stay on the other side of the bridge and after the artillery is fired rain fire down onto the camp inside the walls. Precise targets do not matter I want it to burn and I have a supply of more advanced missile launchers ready as well, no fat boys we need to move into the base after the war and I do not want it irradiated. After the walls fall and the camp is burning the fiends will continue their advance and after they are either slaughtered or secure the gate and any openings the Great Khans, White Legs and Legion will move in. I want explorers placed on the Del Rey motel and other buildings with a clear site of the camp and after the artillery strike find any soldier and shoot them. I will lead our forces into the fray. I want officers captured once we enter the facility. I need to use the radio."

"They all agreed to their part of the plan and Gaius went to a small room with a HAM radio and called. "Snake in the Grass this is Lobo. Curtis are you there?" A voice echoed on the other side "Yes Gaius I am here are the plans ready?" Gaius grinned ear to ear "Yes how did the sabotage go?"

"Good it is taking a much longer time to send NCR forces to the camp even after they repaired the monorail and with my information fiend packs have attacked several squads and they are more careful now. All together over one hundred soldiers have been killed in the explosion and the attacks and a few paid thugs attacking any that went into Freeside."

"Excellent news, I need you to request a transfer to the NCR Embassy in New Vegas immediately however. The Legion has no more need for espionage in the base anymore, we are going to burn it down." Curtis was silent for several seconds "But this is their largest base besides Hoover Dam how are we going to take it I thought we were just going to strike at it and weaken it?"

""We have friends and the NCR does not. We have numbers and weapons they do not. I am not fully expecting us to kill everyone in the base from what you have said the railway is back up and they will undoubtedly send their most important people back to New Vegas with you going as well. This is the biggest strike of the war save Hoover Dam. They will know we will not fail this time."

"Mars protect us all." Curtis hung up the radio and walked away to prepare for the coming battle.


	2. The Battle

In Camp McCarran the officers had a meeting conveyed by Colonel Hsu knowing that something big was going to happen. He was a man hardened by his experiences and tried to always keep his cool especially now when the war was going to Hell even more so after the freelance mercenary and Courier who apparently sided with the NCR until it no longer suited him showed his true colors and helped burn Forlorn Hope. Of all men Hsu hated traitors the most and Gaius was one to him. He really should have suspected Gaius because of his name and demeanor, Hsu always thought he was an asshole.

"I won't lie to you this war is not going well for us. Our forces are spread thin across the Mojave Wastleland. We lost the First Recon and dozens of rangers from the battle for Forlorn Hope and the raids on Ranger stations in the east. We have to enforce our garrisons throughout the city and the only thing stemming the tide are fresh recruits from California. Recruits that have never seen Legion run at them without caring about their injuries and cutting their friends apart. And to top it off General Oliver has ordered more soldiers to be sent to the Dam and we are losing an entire company in that order. However from New Vegas we have been sent several squads of recruits that can bolster our lacking areas. They may not be as experienced as the rangers were but we need bodies right now. We need to push back against the fiends who have attacked our positions across New Vegas. Crimson Caravan has hired a mercenary group called Talon Company and they already have put down several fiend and criminal strongholds in eastern Vegas. Crimson Caravan also have offered a militia to aid us across the city. However I have heard reports that some of the fiend encampments were empty and our intelligence says they are gathering for something and we need to be ready, Major Dhatri you know more about the fiends then most of us I want you to man the barricades by the bridge build up whatever you need we have the resources and you will be command of Charlie Company. We also need to reinforce Helios One, if the Dam falsl that will be our stronghold and base of operations. Primm has been attacked again by powder gangers and after we annexed the town it is our lands, our citizens attacked now we were ordered to send two platoons there and one former Powder Ganger post as well." Hsu hated how desperate they were for soldiers and ammo but there was one small glimmer of hope. " But our forces there ran them off and killed many of them, we do not need to worry about the areas outside of Vegas right Powder Gangers do not nearly have the strength they once had ironically thanks to Gaius who killed several of their leaders or made them switch sides. Perhaps the fiends are planning on attacking us here but we need everywhere left to us defended. Dismissed."

Gaius wanted to see how the NCR would react to the fiend forces falling back to a central location. He and his explorers watched from one of the many hills outside New Vegas as the NCR forces mobilized. He noticed two trucks leave and head south on the now safe long 15 after the Deathclaws were killed. "They must be heading to Primm since it was annexed. Sloan has nothing for them to gain. Those fools are spreading out their soldiers even more do they not realize what the fiends gathering together means. Wait what is that?"

One of the explorers watched as the railroad roared with life and a train came forward into the base "I guess they are being resupplied sir." Gaius nodded "Indeed perhaps we need to hurry with our plan I read a report that before I killed him Kimball has sent a new order for their draft and two thousand more soldiers are coming into the Mojave. We cannot hold this fort but all we need to do is burn it. Wait until nightfall and then I and three of you will move to the fiend lines the rest watch and continue to report to me what is happening." They nodded and as the sun descended past the mountains Gaius crept away. The NCR was busy the full day moving soldiers around and the camp probably numbered close to one thousand soldiers still even with the dividing of forces and at least two hundred in positions outside of the camp.

The fiend camp was as varied in morale as the chems they use. Some were jumping up and down in excitement while others concentrated on objects around them constantly scurrying like a frantic rat and analyzing every small detail. Giaus was disgusted by these degenerates but tried to hide it when he saw Motor Runner on a chair with his dogs. Gaius did not bow to this self-proclaimed king and spoke with a strict tone "Are your…soldiers ready for this?" Motor Runner chuckled and placed his hand to his chin "Of course they are they are better fighters then the legion." The explorers with him tensed up but he held them back "This battle will prove that statement one way or another they need to go now, you and your officers will stay behind we do not need the leadership dead."

"Are you expecting my people to die?" Gaius said nothing about that issue and continued "I would suggest giving them buffout and other stronger chems they will need them for the battle. Do you understand my plan?" Gaius was not some weak man to be intimidated by a Junkie.

Motor Runner growled like the dogs that surrounded him part of him wishing he did not want or need Legion support now with the Great Khans becoming Legion "Yes I understand flanking maneuvers, do not treat me like a child, boy." Gaius stood up to him and tested his strength of will "I would not treat you so if you did not need chems to keep your army under control the Legion listens to me because they respect me not because I know where the next good batch is coming from." Motor Runner rose to the challenge but Gaius and the explorers raised their guns at him "I can simply kill you and tell your people a lie about that NCR ranger escaping and killing you and they go head on dying without any tactical advantage and we wait another time for an attack."

Motor Runner was one of the few Fiends who was not completely reliant on chems and controlled his own thoughts "Very well I will give them some more chems and we will be off." Gaius made himself ready but before he went gave Motor Runner something " The Legion does not make a habit of leaving its allies without gifts. The Fiends use laser rifles a lot I noticed, I have several containers with newer and better ones for any lacking such weapons outside the vault and they can take them for the battle and after. Remember the plan and we will win and the Fiends will have control of Outer Vegas." Gaius was lying of course, Caesar hated chems and so to did Gaius who never used them. After the NCR was defeated they would annihilate the Fiends as well. That would be a battle or more apporpiratly a slaughter he was looking forward to.

Gaius returned to legion lines and saw Dead Sea and Melissa together. He did not care for such romance at the moment but knew in the future it may aid the Legion "Dead Sea ready the soldiers the battle is about to begin." Dead Sea saluted and shouted "Men of the Legion, allies of the legion listen to Tribune Gaius." Gaius stood higher on a hill and shouted "Today is the first day of a new order, those who wish for revenge will have it, those who wish to prove themselves will do so today and Caesar will watch all of us. This battle will help decide the fate of New Vegas and from here we move on Hoover Dam."

The army cheered and watched as dozens of fiends began to run out from their vault to the NCR lines. Most of the warriors were from Motor Runners warband but Violet Cook-Cook and Driver Nephi and several smaller warbands contributed a few soldiers. Gaius could smell the blood that would be spilled and howled his excitement.

Major Dharti was helping on watch in one of the ruined buildings that was being rebuilt. In a few hours they quickly created a sizable barricade on the building and reinforced it on the bridge. He heard something in the distance and lifted a pair of binoculars to his eyes. In the darkness he could only see shapes but even this was telling. He did not hesitate and shouted "We are under attack soldiers make ready and get to your positions." The NCR forces moved but some were too slow and the surprising and unrelenting attack of lasers tore several apart before they reached the walls. Dharti grabbed his marksman carbine and saw the faces of the first fiends closing in on his lines. He fired several burst into the crowd and one fiend's head exploded from the damage while another was knocked off the bridge. He continued to fire down on them and the NCR army took precise shots taking down many with fine aim as opposed to the wild fire of the fiends and two dozen fiends died in the first moments of the fire fight. Suddenly the fiends in front stopped and threw several grenades into the NCR lines. Dharti screamed "GET DOWN NOW." Some could not in time and the grenades exploded on the bridge barricades and flames started to rise from the sandbags. "Where did they get incendiary grenades," Dhati grimaced and watched as his men got back to their feet and foguth even ahrder. "The NCR will win, we have to."

Dharti continued to fire and one of his shots broke the arm of a fiend about to throw his grenade. The grenade landed in fiend lines and exploded sending several newly made corpses over the bridge and a small pile began to rise on the bridge. Dharti had an idea and called out "Aim for the fiends around the pile. The NCR forces looked to see the corpses and rained fire down on fiends trying to climb over or run past the wall of bodies. Dharti grabbed a grenade from an ammunition box and took out the pin and threw it. Several more fiends were torn apart as the pile continued to rise and more fiends died as they tried to climb it and many fell off the bridge.

The plan seemed to be working and he turned to a soldier and smiled. Suddenly he heard the hissing of a laser rifle and from behind their lines three red lasers smashed into the soldiers head and his body went limp without his brain.

Dharti turned and saw another force of fiends rushing their flank and already cut six recruits down before the rest knew what was happening. The NCR forces did not surrender and Dharti was proud of them even against these increasing deadly odds. He turned again and saw that the hesitation and surprise allowed for the Fiends to cross over in greater numbers. Soon it was three fiends to every one NCR soldier and the odds were quickly rising against the Republic's army. The NCR forces were torn apart one by one by the insane fiends through lasers or knives and other melee weapons, many had machetes from the legion as well. Dharti was one of the last left and as three fiends came rushing up the stairs of the broken building he pulled out his pistol and emptied the magazine into them. More came as he reloaded one leaped at him with a knife. They both died but Dharti bleed out only after seeing the Legion forces in the distance reading themselves for the next wave.

Gaius watched the battle from the fiend walls with Motor Runner with a hint of pleasure at seeing how many fiends were killed and how worthy an opponent the NCR was "How many more Fiends can you offer Caesar?" Motor Runner looked at him with fury "Are you kidding I just sent some of my best soldiers in, the rest are too high to fight."

"How many or I tell Caesar you failed and after the war we will kill every one of you." Motor Runner moved for his chainsaw but Gaius was quick and put his pistol to his head before he could pick it up "Do not test me." Motor Runner sighed "All together the Fiend numbers are close to three thousand throughout the wasteland. I have one hundred more fiends that can fight here but the rest I do not control as much, the other leaders are their masters but with Caesar's support I can rally them all a few have already given their support in this battle and Violet has allowed for several packs of dogs to be used as well." Gaius did not need radiated and starving Dogs, he had well bred legion hounds and a few cyber dogs with him at the ready. Gaius was careful to remember every detail of his information so Caesar can use this information later when they turned on the Fiends. Gaius clenched his teeth and spoke "You will ahve even more support, I can produce chems for you after the war that will be less...fatal good enough?" Motor Runner agreed and the fiend forces attacking the fort were reinforced with more sent from Motor Runner. The next wave commenced as more fiends piled onto the bridge not caring if they trampled friends both dead and dying as they went.

Hsu was on the walls and watched the fiend forces rushing forward and he grabbed a radio and called "Talon Company are you in position." A gruff voice answered "Yes we are." Hsu shouted into the radio "Then attack already too many of my people have died." He was hurt that Dharti was killed, he was a good soldier and leader. Now would be the time for revenge against these chem lunatics. "NOW SOLDIER."

"Fine stop yelling. Let's move out men." Hsu saw a force of one hundred trained and deadly mercenaries wearing black combat gear with assault rifles and an armored vehicle come from the two roads by McCarran and with the 50 caliber gun and a mounted cannons unload their weapons into the fiend lines slaughtering many in the front ranks. The fiends did not know what hit them and the 50 cal tore through their forces spraying blood and body parts as the bullets flew. The Talon Company was merciless and as the fiends retreated back they executed any survivors. The sudden turn of the battle frightened them as well as the mercilessness of Talon Company. Gaius screamed his rage as he slammed his hands down on the metal wall. He had to continue with his plan even if more fiends died because of it and yelled down the wall to Raquel "Contact the Boomers and tell them to fire on all positions and get your missiles in place." He turned and saw that Motor Runner was furious and had his chain saw at the ready "But my people are still there."

Gaius showed no fear and glared at him "Your people are murderers, drug fiends, and rapist they had what was coming to them in the first place. We are done here know that Caesar will not be pleased." He left without any violence as Motor Runner watched rockets and artillery shells streak across the skies and land on the streets of New Vegas and walls of McCarran incinerating NCR and Fiend alike. The Boomer artillery was trained and reloaded quickly battering down the walls in minutes from their base.

Raquel and her forces were moved to the outskirts of the city and she shouted "Raise the launchers high and show these savages what we can do." The Boomer soldiers hefted the large launchers into the air as Raquel waited for Gaius to signal. With his command she shouted "FIRE." Dozens of rockets were fired from the guns modeled on the Red Glare and each fired ten missiles at a time before having to reload. The red missiles streaked and wailed into the air and came down in the tents of McCarran as artillery shells still slammed into the walls and station of McCarran.

Hsu turned and saw the missiles smash into tent and men and the camp began to burn as the walls began to crumble. That coupled with the precise artillery that destroyed the armored vehicle and most of Talon Company broke the defense and morale of McCarran. Over one hundred and fifty soldiers were killed in the vicious barrage and the assault on the barricade. Talon Company did not give up their integrity but many died because of their honor to their contract. They were losing the battle and Colonel Hsu had no other choice if the NCR Army was to survive and gave the order of retreat.

"Men and women head to the railroad we are leaving the camp." He saw hundreds of soldiers flood into the station and gave a sigh of relief until he turned and saw a full cohort of Legionaries, Tribals with White war paint, and Great Khans forcing the few dozen fiends left back towards the camp and the fiends came running in like rabid dogs while the legion and Khans took precise shots at the few defenders on the walls. He saw rifles being fired from the Del Rey hotel and men dropped dead many without knowing what hit them.

Hsu watched one man wearing a corrupted NCR ranger helmet and a mix of explorer armor and mismatched pieces from the dead walked at the head of the Legion force marching forward. He showed no fear as shells smashed into buildings as some among his soldiers ducked in fear. Hsu knew that was the traitor Gaius and found one of the few Marksmen carbines left and aimed intending to kill the monster. The warrior looked up straight at him and even though Hsu had survived dozens of fights including one against a super mutant and two centaur by himself he tensed up. None of those former experiences matched the fear he felt in that moment when the man that had already killed dozens of NCR soldiers glared at him through his helmet. That one moment of hesitation was enough for Gaius to move out of the way and he fired a shot from his sniper rifle that hit Hsu in the side. He cried out in pain as blood began to seep through his uniform and he climbed down the stairs of the wall and towards the rails like the rest of the NCR forces.

Curtis before fleeing left one final disruption and laced C4 to the doors. When one of the soldiers opened it the C4 went off killing him and several behind him and caused more panci among the NCR conscripts and young soldiers. Several other doors were rigged killing more and the ones now safe were chocked with men and women escaping the coming legion.

Hsu waited for the doors to be cleared and turned back to several platoons "Soldiers I need you to defend this position as long as you can for the Republic and try to flee when you can we will send the tram back if possible." He wished he could stay but as one of the highest ranked men left in the Mojave he had to carry on the fight. The soldiers nodded and steeled themselves as Hsu entered the tram and it was launched and rushed away to New Vegas. The artillery of the Boomers could not reach it in time but did damage the tram rail road after it left. The tram coudl now not return and the men who stayed behind were doomed.

Gaius marched in the camp with his cohort and saw a bloody mess. Body parts and blood was spread across the camp as tents fell over after becoming cinder. The fiends were running rampant and the few NCR left on the walls and in front of the station took many of them down. The largest force of fiends gathered together and rushed at the door while the Legion ran up the walls and threw the NCR forces still there over the walls shattering bone and body as they went on their campaign slaughter. A few NCR foolishly surrendered and the Legion and Great Khans quickly took care of them. There was no mercy in this war for degenerates.

Fiends inside the fort were quickly killed by the brave few NCR that stood against them at the doors of the station as their friends escaped but in the end were killed by the Legion, White Legs and Great Khan forces who were more battle hardened. Gaius was not impressed with the fiends and after he and the Legion took down the platoons left behind he looked down at one of the fiends who lost a leg and was crawling towards him. The fiends were broken here like this man, Gaius had no sympathy for such weakness, his entire life he had striven to become strong and those that failed did not deserve a second chance. He pulled out his pistol taken from Joshua Graham and put a bullet in the fiend. "No mercy for the weak." Dead Sea nodded and sent his forces into the station that now was safe from C4, killing wounded NCR and fiends that did not escape in time. The fiend host was annihilated and their corpses were given to the hounds as a feast. After watching the camp with pride in his victory Gaius searched for any NCR soldiers still alive outside of the station for his own challenge. He entered a tent and saw a rifle aimed at him. He turned and saw a man he recognized.

"Doctor Hildern why have you not escaped with the rest of your pathetic Republic soldiers?" He knew, worked with, and actually respected the man who had a gun aimed at him. the older man still was wearing his doctor's uniform that was bloody with others life source and after several seconds lowered his rifle. Normally he would have killed someone for pointing a gun at him but he gave Hildern a chance, a novel moment indeed for Gaius who normally shot and then may have asked questions to one survivor before shooting again.

"Damn it Gaius it was not supposed to be like this, I trusted you and you gave me good results from Vault 22. Why did you betray the Republic?" Gaius looked outside and saw the legion cheering "We do not have time now for this but I would like to offer you a job, instead of working for OSI which has probably been decimated since my attacks on California itself how would you like to lead our science division?"


	3. Dying Light

After the battle for McCarran was over Gaius stepped over the charred bodies of the NCR while speaking with Hildern "I understand the odd state you are in. You served the NCR with dignity and helped them in their pursuit of knowledge but now the Legion wants you for our new science division."

"I thought the Legion hated technology." Gaius shook his head "No we only hate that which makes one complicit and weak, this gun I am holding is technology is it not?" Gaius lifted up the rifle he took from the First Recon and aimed it at one of the NCR soldiers still breathing that was crawling throguh the rubble. He fired the rilfe and looked back at Hildern "Clearly you stayed for some reason or you would have run away with the NCR cowards."

Hildern took a deep breath and spoke "I respect you and what you have done scientifically, I have read your reports you must be a great trauma surgeon. Perhpas i realized how going back to California would be a step back and here I can be something more but do why would you want me?" Gaius shrugged "You have to be brilliant to survive the wasteland hence me offering the job, especially because I never use Stimpacks now, Legion is against all chems. But I can offer you the ability to work with minds as great or even greater than my own, tell me did you ever hear of Big Mountain?"

"I have heard of the Big Em-"

Gaius stopped him "Never say that there, but many of the greatest minds of the Great War live there in really odd looking tubes, but beside the point you can work there for the Legion." Hildern put out his hand and shook it "Very well I would love to, true to Caesar and all of that." Gaius continued walkign forward as the White Leg leader Foot-On Throat approached. He bowed low "Tribute we have finished looting and searchign what shall we do with the aircraft?" Gaius looked at them and saw the opportunity held within the aluminum wings "We must wait until the war is won. You see Hildern even those you would consider primordial see the potential of technology. You asked why I betrayed the NCR, it was because they had no potential. They are a evolutionary dead end, they will continue to have corrupt officials and soldiers who do not want to fight their wars. The Legion will evolve and the Legion will win."

Hildern showed his approval "You have convinced me, scientist to scientist. Oh you will enjoy this the test from Vault 22 were a success without killing anyone, well anyone who did not volunteer but I did not send the data back yet and we sitll ahev it here."

Gaius grinned again and had a sudden thought "Do you know if the captured Centurion Silus is still in the cell?"

"I believe so I do not see why they would have set him free." Gaius gave a grim smile and walked into the broken station. He walked passed overturned gambling machines and corpses and walked up the stairs. Vulpes and Caesar both told him that if a soldier of the Legion was captured and did not try to escape or commit suicide he deserved death. Vulpes encouraged Gaius to take out any disloyal Legionaries comparing them to the worst of profligates.

Gaius pulled out his machete as he opened the door and saw Silus through the glass. He turned with a large smile and shouted "Hey get me out of here." Gaius found the key in one of the lockers and stepped in.

"You are a Frumentarii correct I can tell form your unconventional armor. I am a Centurion of the Legion and said nothing to the NCR Anyway set me free." Silus pleaded while shaking the chair. Gaius smiled and lifted up his machete "Yes you will be freed traitor we never surrender." Silus screamed as he was hacked apart by Gaius.

After several minutes Gaius returned to his forces taking their spoils from the battle and shouted "Soldiers of the Legion, you have done well today soon the rest of the Mojave will burn as well."

One of the White Legs shouted "You were like a wolf today, you stalked your prey and exposed every weakness." There were a few wolves left in the wasteland especially in the North and Gaius grinned at this comparison.

Other Legionaries and Khans shouted "Wolf of the West, Wolf of the West." Gaius cut off the head of one of the NCR and held it up with a war cry. He looked at Outer Vegas where the Fiends were and lifted his machete in that direction.

Motor Runner saw all of this ensue and shouted to his soldiers "Get into the Vault and anyone that can and is willing get the rest of our friends and get them in here too."

This is a shorter story because I wanted to explain how one man could apparently take down the camp like I did in the game and to show his ruthlessness and personality.


End file.
